graalzodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Odd Problems and their Solutions
Sometimes things in graal start messing up. Maybe the sound isn't working, or you are in a wall, or there's some other frustrating problem that you spend forever trying to fix. It would be a shame if everyone had to deal with the same thing you just did. Sometimes these glitches stick around because they can't be fixed, other times they stick around because the staff just haven't gotten around to fixing them. But for those problems that are identified, unfixed, and have solutions, this page is for you. So, if you have a problem, consider coming here. If you had a problem and found the solution, and it wasn't "beg the staff to fix it" come here too to share it and your solution. Pictures are always welcome but not required. Note If you have a problem it is best to come here first as this area has staff members able to help you with your specific problems. This is merely a list of common or known glitches that you can come to quickly should your problem be listed. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I probably can' t help you if the problem isn't on this list! So please, save yourself the time and go here first. Everything related to Pchat or Parties is Invisable! This one is hard to demonstrate because if it isn't showing up you can' t really take a screen shot. Nonetheless the problem becomes most obvious when you try to say "/p *message*" and the message never shows up on your screen, though you aren't lagging. In this case, none of the pcommands or dialogue show up, but everyone else in your party sees them just fine. In that case you should try the following steps: 1. /reconnect Usually that fixes most bugs. 2. Select a different character with /charselect. 3. X out your game, then load it back up. 4. If none of that worked, try /pleave and ask for an invite. If THAT doesn't work. Call the staff because something is seriously wrong. None of the sounds on Zodiac are working Sometimes really new players don't even realize there is a problem, they just think the game is supposed to be whisper quiet. If every sound on your computer works, except Zodiac, and you just installed Graal recently on this computer, I may have the solution. 1. First go to your graal folder, if you can't find it try searching your computer's hard drive for "levels." Then either hit back on levels or right click it the levels folder and say "open file location." 2. In your graal folder there should be a text document labeled "game_config" click it. 3. Search for "64" and you should find the words "tryloadsoundson64bit=false." Erase false and write in "true" then save and exit out. 4. Load up graal again to make sure it worked. If it didn't, go back to the text document to see what went wrong. (Did you write true in the wrong place? Did you misspell it? did you forget to save?) Some of the Sounds/Graphics aren't showing up Sometimes the graphic/sound hasn't loaded properly when you get a new computer. Perhaps the file never downloaded, or perhaps it did but it downloaded badly. The solution here depends on the problem. If a graphic is in your folder but isn't loading when you play the game, try removing it and /reconnecting. The game should reload it into your folder. If a graphic isn't in the folder at all and it never loads, ask a staff member for the file and put it in the right place, or ask them to reupload it so your computer will download it next time you /reconnect. If it is a head you very recently uploaded, make sure to ask the staff if they've uploaded it to the server yet, if they haven't you are wasting your time until they do. If a sound file is in your folder but isn't working, delete it and /reconnect. It should re-download. If a sound file isn't in your folder at all, find a sound file that IS there, and find the coresponding ganis in the level folder. Then, open it as a text document, and replace the "PLAYSOUND *sound*" with one that works. For example if the sound that isn't working is the dagger sound affect, open the ganis "zodiac_newdaggerattack" and replace "PLAYSOUND weapon_dagger.wav" with "PLAYSOUND sword.wav" I'm Stuck in a Wall This is one of the most likely and ancient issues when playing on almost any server on graal. Because of this the staff created the command "unstick me" or "unstuck me" which works on almost any sever. So if you find yourself in a wall (sometimes the word "failed" will appear, sometimes it wont) just say "unstick me" to free yourself. If for some reason you don't want to unstick (you're far along in a deep dungeon for example) consider politely asking the staff to remove you from the wall. To find out which staff members are online say "showadmins" but keep in mind they may not always answer or help if they are busy. Prevention: Don't run back and forth between doors, if you approach a door and the game is lagging, wait for the lag to stop before attempting to enter. Stuck on the Boat The problem: You were on the boat, and you grabbed the steering wheel, then the boat started moving and, without letting go, you said "leave." Now you are floating in place and can't move. The solution: /reconnect. You may feel stuck and think you should say "unstick me" but then you will just be stuck in osl. /reconnect and you will be free of the boat. Prevention: If you want to leave the boat, let go of the steering wheel with A, and then walk around a bit just to be safe. Then you can say leave, otherwise you may have some problems. Sharing Items isn't working, it says I have items when I don't So you click "share items" and it says something like "you have *2* items in character slot *1* and *2*" You go, and you put all of those in the /storage area but when you come back and try again, it still says you have some items in that/those slot(s). You look in your inventory under the correct character slot, but there's nothing there. What's going on? Well, right now you have some items in what I'm going to refer to as "item limbo." They're in your inventory, and yet they aren't. If you push Q they don't show up, and if you try to sell them to an npc there's nothing there. Yet the game still thinks you have something or you could share items. Solution: Say /shop. Now you should see the offending items on the left side of the menu that just came up. Put them in the shop for 1g and have someone buy them from you. (If the item in question is important to you, consider asking a staff member to do it for you. Usually the item is not though. For me it happened with a pair of pick axes.) Once the items are sold, go sell your trade coins and try to share items again. It should work now. Graphics are going crazy Sometimes the graphics mess up. For me this happens most commonly in Timeweaver's and the Events, but it can happen in other places too. If it gets annoying it can almost always be solved by either /reconnecting, /charselecting, or just clicking the big red X on your game and starting it back up. If the problem is a character graphic or a monster graphic, it probably means the graphic for that sprite is just broken and needs to be fixed by the staff or uploader. If the problem is the dungeon, the staff are probably editing it and there's nothing you can do.